Not Supposed to Happen
by iDork
Summary: AU. Kagome is a pregnant widow, grieving over the recent death of her husband. One night, she’s kidnapped from her home to find out that her husband owed some gang leaders something—and she is the only one who knows where it is. Full summary inside.


Summary: AU. Kagome is a pregnant widow, grieving over the recent death of her husband. One night, she's kidnapped from her home to find out that her husband owed some gang leaders something—and she is the only one who knows where it is. What happens when she's rescued and falls for one of her saviors?

Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, Fluff, light Angst, Language, Cliched Plot, etc.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

A/N: This is incredibly cliched, so if you don't mind reading cliched plots, do continue. If you _**do**_ mind, don't bitch to me about a lack of originality when I warned you not once, but **_twice_**. Other notes are at the end of the chapter.

Chapter One – The Funeral

Kagome hurriedly wiped away her tears. Turning on the faucet, she quickly washed her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy—evidence that she had indeed been crying. Shaky hands grabbed a towel and she slowly wiped her face. She had to be strong for crying out loud! Rubbing her swollen belly, Kagome took in deep breaths. Yes, she would have to be strong not only for her but for her little angel as well.

'_He'll never see her grow,' _Kagome thought, her eyes tearing up once more. _'Don't think about it Kagome! You know it'll only make you cry! Baka!'_

A knock on the door had her train of thought crashing. She closed her eyes, fanned her face for a few brief moments, and then opened the door. Kagome looked into the eyes of her best friend, Dai Sango. The sight of the slightly older female had Kagome in tears again.

"Hey, hun. How are you holding up?" Sango asked, her worried brown eyes glistening and her throat constricted.

"I miss him so much, Sango!" Kagome wailed, throwing her arms around Sango's neck and weeping. "He'll never see Saki-chan grow up, and he'll never tuck her into bed! He'll never be there for her, and she'll grow up just like I did!"

"Oh, Kagome, you have to be strong. Yes, Kouga will never have the chance to be there for Saki, but she'll have you. Come now, you know Kouga wouldn't want you to mourn his death like this. He would want you to move on and be happy. I know it seems impossible right now with the two of you having been high school sweethearts and all, but the future will get better. Besides, you and Saki-chan will have Miroku-kun and I." Sango rubbed soothing circles on Kagome's back, calming the twenty-three year old until she was a pile of hiccups.

"You're right, Sango. He wouldn't like to see me like this," Kagome replied, rubbing her tears.

"If you want, Miroku and I can handle the services if you're unable to. You know we would do it for you."

Kagome smiled at her long time best friend. "No, I need to get through this if I ever want to get closure. If it gets too overwhelming, I'll let you know, m'kay?"

Sango nodded. "You'd better. Now, come on. We need to get you ready."

Kagome allowed herself to be led to her bedroom. She sat on the bed rubbing her stomach that carried her unborn child as Sango got out her clothes. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were more red and swollen. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out gently. She could get through this, and she would. Through the corner of her eye, she studied Sango.

The two had become friends at the tender age of five. It all started in kindergarten. Sango had been the new girl in town, and nobody wanted to play with her. Kagome, seeing how saddened she was, decided to cheer her up and be her friend. Needless to say, they've been inseparable since. Sango had been there for her thick and thin—for when Grandpa died at the old age of eighty-five. For when Mama got sick and spent three whole months in the hospital. For when Souta needed new clothes and Kagome had to work another shift to help pay for everything. Even for when Kagome and Kouga had had their first big fight.

Kagome had been there for Sango as well. She let Sango cry on her shoulder when her parents died. For when her brother Kohaku started getting into trouble, and running with the wrong crowd. For when Miroku flirted with yet another busty female. Of course, after the two hooked up Miroku stopped his perverted ways. The two had met the violet-eyed male when they were in the seventh grade. They were walking to their lockers when they felt hands grab their backsides and a masculine voice ask them, "Would you do me the favor of bearing my child?"

All Miroku got were two red cheeks. He was surprised at first, and, deciding that he liked their personalities (and developing feminine curves), followed them around. He took every chance he got to grope Sango, and was pummeled for his actions. His smile never faltered, nor did his growing loyalty. Kagome was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as Sango waved her hand in front of her face.

"Are you sure you should go?" Sango asked, her worried brown eyes warming Kagome's heart.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just had a trip down memory lane is all. Nothing to worry about," Kagome assured. Sango smiled at her.

"All right, if you're completely sure. Your clothes are ready for you, so you can just go and take a quick shower. I'll call Miroku and tell him we're going to start getting ready." Kagome nodded at her, very thankful to have a friend like Sango by her side.

"How long do I have to get ready?" she asked, glancing at the digital clock that read 9:27 a.m.

"The service starts at 2:30 p.m., and we've got to be there by 1:45 p.m., so I'd say you have an hour. It's not that long of a drive, but we could stop and get something to eat before we go. Unless you don't want to."

"I appreciate it, Sango, but I'm not made of glass. I'll be fine," Kagome reassured her friend. She got up and walked—waddled—to the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped of all her clothing. Sighing heavily, she turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray. Kagome grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirted some into her hand, and began to lather her hair.

She smiled wistfully as she remembered the showers with Kouga. When they would just smile at each other and talk about anything. When he would hold her close, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Or even the time when she had been angry at him for something and he continuously begged for forgiveness. There was a sharp pang in her heart when she realized that there would be no more of any of that. No more hugs. No more kisses. No more fights. No more anything related to him. Her eyes stung, her throat constricted, and her lower lip quivered. Kagome's arms shook slightly and she hurried her shower before wringing out her hair and stepping out.

On the towel rack were two fluffy white towels, with the letters 'K' on them. She remembered when he would wrap her in the towel and kiss her on the forehead, reminding her of how much he loved her and would do anything for her. He would smile that smile of his, with a tooth poking out, and would wrap his towel lowly around his waist, knowing the effect it would have on her.

The two had met in middle school, with Kouga falling for her hard and fast. Of course, she thought he was weird and creepy, and he followed her around like a lost puppy. It reminded her of the way Miroku would follow her and Sango around. Of course, after the two girls had given Miroku a chance, they all became best friends. Kagome decided to give Kouga a chance, giving in to a dinner date. Kouga had, at first, been completely stunned that she agreed and then broke into a huge smile, causing her to blush. That night was one of the best nights in her pre-teen years. They had gone to a fancy restaurant to eat, and then they went to see a movie.

Kagome wrapped a towel around her hair and walked out of the bathroom, noticing Sango had left to give her some privacy. She opened the top drawer of her bureau and grabbed out a pair of black undergarments. Kagome quickly put them on, and grabbed her bottle of lotion. It was the brand Curve Crush—Kouga's favorite. He loved to hold her to his chest and smell the intermingled fragrance of the lotion and her own unique scent. Kagome put it on, and hurriedly dressed herself. She looked in the mirror and gave a small, sad smile.

"_I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear!"_

Kagome shook her head and wiped away a couple tears that managed to fall down her face. Kouga had said that to her when he visited her while she was sick. She was dressed in a pair of old, raggedy pants that belonged to her grandfather and a baggy shirt. She was embarrassed when Kouga just popped up in her bedroom with a bouquet of flowers and some medicine. Of course, he had just laughed it off and kissed her on the forehead. A knock on the door had her walking—waddling—to her bedroom entrance. The door opened to reveal Hiwatari Miroku. The violet-eyed man smiled at Kagome.

"How're you holding up, dear?" he asked her gently.

"I'll manage," Kagome responded, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Miroku opened his arms and enveloped the smaller woman in a hug. Kagome returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his upper torso. Thankfully, the pervert laid his hands only on Sango now.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, tucking Kagome's head under his chin. "You know Sango and I will always be here for you. Even when you're hormonal."

Kagome giggled and dried her tears. "I know you guys will." Miroku beamed at her.

"Come now, Sango is downstairs. We're going to get something to eat. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care as long as there is good food," Kagome responded, rubbing her stomach as she walked—waddled—down the stairs. Sango smiled at the two of them and grabbed her car keys.

"All set?" she asked, receiving nods of agreement. The three walked out of the house and to the Mercedes outside. It had previously belonged to Sango's father, and she inherited it when he died. Kagome hopped into the passenger side and strapped her seat belt on, fumbling with it until she was comfortable. Miroku chuckled in good humor.

"Ready to leave?" he questioned, causing Kagome to stick out her tongue. Sango rolled her eyes at the two and pulled out of the drive way.

Eventually, they came across a Denny's and walked in. They were quickly seated to a booth with easy access to a bathroom. Kagome smiled appreciatively at the waitress.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look kind of pale," Miroku said, looking at his grieving friend concernedly. Kagome looked up from playing with her food.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Sango and Miroku shared a look.

"Alright, if you say so," Sango said, her tone practically screaming her displeasure at the dishonest reply.

The three of them quickly finished eating and were soon on their way to the funeral home. Kagome fell asleep on the way there, and had a small smile on her face.

"_Ne, Kagome, I'm really happy you decided to go out with me," Kouga said, smiling at her. Kagome felt her face flush and she returned the smile._

"_So am I. I wish I said yes sooner, actually," Kagome replied, not really looking at him. She was sure her face was going to explode. Kouga smiled brightly._

"_Well, I was wondering, if you really liked this so much, maybe you want to do this again sometime?" Kouga was blushing and he knew it, but didn't really care. No, he was enjoying being next to Kagome too much. Kagome grinned._

"_I'd love to. When and where?" she asked. Kouga's eyes brightened._

"_How about Saturday afternoon? And I'll pick you up at your house, okay?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow._

"_How are you going to pick me up when you're only fifteen and with no license or permit?"_

"_Now, now, Kagome, who said I need a car to pick you up?" Kagome laughed a bit._

"_Sure, I'll go out with you again. One question: where are we going?" Kouga chuckled._

"_You'll see when we get there."_

Kagome groaned slightly. She felt someone gently shake her awake and groggily opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry and disconcerted, but she shook her head to rid the feelings of dizziness. Stilling herself, Kagome felt her breakfast start to come back up. She quickly hopped out the car, ignoring Sango's worried look, and proceeded to puke in a nearby trashcan she hobbled to.

Sango pulled back her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. With a sigh, Kagome pulled away and took the napkin offered to her. Miroku grimaced and handed her a bottle of water. Kagome smiled thankfully at him and used it to rinse her mouth out before drinking some. Closing the bottle, Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"The worst part of being pregnant is morning sickness," Kagome groaned.

"But it's the afternoon," Miroku replied, looking a little confused. Sango and Kagome shared a look before they chuckled together at the obliviousness of the violet-eyed man.

"Don't worry about it yet, Miroku," Kagome said, patting her friend on the back. She looked around and noticed that they were at the funeral home. Not many people were outside, and Kagome was thankful for that. She couldn't stand any looks of pity that people would give her. Of course, she was going to get those looks as soon as she went inside, but at least the inevitable was delayed slightly.

"You don't have to go in right away," Sango murmured. Kagome gave her a weak smile.

"Don't be silly," she responded, gulping and mentally preparing herself.

She took a hesitant step towards the funeral home. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she made her way into the building. The lights were dim and incense was burning, making Kagome feel slightly nauseous. There were paintings on the walls, but Kagome was too concerned with making her way to the room where Kouga lay to really take a look at them.

The room was at the end of a long hall, and Kagome wished the shabby red carpet would go on forever. She didn't want to do this; didn't want to see the motionless body of her husband, her better half, her soul mate. But, what grieving spouse did? She could hear Miroku and Sango following her, and was thankful that they were behind her every step of the way on this hard, tiresome journey.

It was finally time to enter the room, and Kagome's hands shook a little bit. She drank a little bit of water to calm her frazzled nerves, and sighed. Grasping the cool, metal door knob, Kagome jerked it open and slowly walked in. There were many people in the room—friends, co-workers, neighbors, and just people they knew. Most gave her sorrowful looks, but she ignored them. Rubbing her stomach, Kagome made her way to the front where the coffin lay.

It was a light brown—Kouga's favorite color. Tears sprung forth again, and Kagome didn't even bother wiping them away when they trickled down her face. When she reached the front of the room, a small hiccupping sob escaped her lips. Kouga looked handsome in the tux—brown to match the coffin. His long black tresses were done in a high ponytail. His eyes were closed, and Kagome slowly kneeled on the knee rest.

She stared at Kouga long and hard. More tears trailed down her face, messing up the little make up she put on. Her heart clenched tightly. She didn't feel this horrible when Grandpa had died. Maybe that's because they were expecting it. Kouga's death was indeed quite sudden, and at the young age of twenty-three. He was only a couple months older than her, and the two had gotten married as soon as he turned eighteen.

They moved in together, and soon enough, they were both in college. Kagome had gotten a scholarship, and Kouga's parents paid his tuition. They graduated after four years, and soon acquired high-paying jobs. Together, they built their house and lived in it. Kagome took a deep breath. Kouga was too young to die. They didn't even get the chance to live together forever. Kagome frowned slightly. Her husband's death had been very honorable.

Kouga was on his way home from work when he decided to stop at a convenient store. He was going to surprise Kagome with some beautiful red roses, and some chocolate. Of course, many would ask what the occasion was, but that's the thing: there wasn't an occasion. No, he just wanted to show her yet again how much he loved her. Unfortunately, the convenient store where he was at was being robbed not long after he arrived.

One of the robbers aimed a gun at the cashier and growled out for him to hand over all the cash. The other robber was yelling for everybody to freeze, and was walking up and down the aisles. He decided to have a little fun, and grabbed a teenage girl. He probably would've raped her if Kouga hadn't stepped in. Kouga fought with the robber and managed to kick the gun out of the other man's hand. He probably would've won had the other gunman not decided to shoot him through the heart. Kagome closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

'_Oh, Kouga, you brave and stubborn idiot. Why didn't you just come home that night? I don't need anything to know that you loved me.'_

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw a teenage girl. The girl had long silver hair, and shocking purple eyes. She was very beautiful, Kagome noticed, and she gave Kagome a very sorrowful look. Did she know Kouga?

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I just w-wanted to apologize," the girl whispered. Kagome gave her a confused look.

"What for? And I'm sorry, but do I know you? Or did you know Kouga-kun in some way?"

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Shiori. Your husband saved me the night he was killed," the girl whispered again. Kagome froze. So this was the girl Kouga rescued at the cost of his life.

"My husband was a very brave idiot. It's not your fault, so please don't apologize," Kagome responded, wiping away her tears. She noticed Shiori was sobbing quietly.

"But it _is_ my fault. I wasn't supposed to be out that late, and if I wasn't maybe that wouldn't have happened. Maybe your husband would still be alive. I'm sorry!" Shiori wailed, crying into her hands. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, who were standing behind Shiori. They looked surprised and confused, but they gave Shiori sympathizing looks. Kagome got off of the knee rest, and Shiori cried a little harder when she realized Kagome was pregnant.

"Come sit with me," Kagome requested, ushering Shiori to follow her to a bench. Shiori hiccupped, but did as she was told. "Now, I know you must feel pretty guilty about what happened, but you shouldn't. You didn't know the convenient store was going to be robbed, nor did you expect some wack job to try to rape you. And you couldn't have known that Kouga-kun, my husband, was going to help you. So, please, don't beg for forgiveness."

Shiori was stunned when she realized that Kagome wasn't angry at her. She gave her a confused and lost look. Shouldn't the woman be yelling at her? Screaming that she not only took away the love of her life, but also yelling that she took away the father of her child? Kagome watched the many emotions dance across the teenage girl's face and sighed.

"How old are you?" she inquired.

"Fifteen," Shiori responded.

'_Same age Kouga and I were when we first fell in love,' _Kagome thought with a wistful smile.

"You know, Shiori, my husband wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty over his death. He would've wanted you to keep on living, and would probably yell at you about how his sacrifice was for nothing if you got depressed or something. He gave up his life so you could _live._ Okay?" Shiori nodded, awed at the kindness she had no idea one woman could possess.

"O-okay. Arigatou," she murmured.

"No problem. Are you here alone?" Kagome asked, looking around for the girl's parents before realizing she had no idea what they looked like.

"No, my mother and father are here. I'll go get them," Shiori replied, getting up and running to get her parents. Kagome sighed softly and rubbed her stomach. The baby was being a little troublesome, deciding that she liked playing kidney hockey.

"Now, now, Saki-chan, what have we talked about kicking my kidneys so hard?" Kagome admonished, smiling slightly as the baby kicked a little bit softer. She grabbed the water bottle offered to her, courtesy of Miroku, and drank some. The cool beverage traveled down her throat, soothing the dry and scratchy feeling.

"Ano, excuse me miss?" Kagome turned to see Shiori. Standing behind her was a man with long silver hair, and a woman with long black hair. The man had golden eyes, while the woman had brown eyes. The more she studied the woman, the more she realized that she looked a lot like her. The difference was that she had paler skin, straighter hair, and a slightly thinner frame.

'_Of course she's thinner, she's not lugging around a baby,' _Kagome thought to herself. She smiled at them before standing up—with some difficulty—and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ganjou Kagome," she said, still using her married name instinctively. The man shook her hand first, followed by his wife.

"I'm Genjuu Inuyasha, and this is my wife Genjuu Kikyo. We are so sorry for what happened," Inuyasha said, his eyes solemn.

"No need to be sorry. You can't control what happens, ne?" Kagome responded, rubbing her belly. Kikyo kept glancing at it.

"Ano, when are you due?" Kikyo asked, giving Kagome a small, sad smile.

"Two months from today," she responded, returning the smile.

"A September baby? Cool! I'm a September baby too!" Shiori said semi-enthusiastically. Her eyes were still red and puffy. Kagome gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, these are my closest friends Hiwatari Miroku and Dai Sango, soon to be Hiwatari Sango." Inuyasha and Kikyo shook hands with the other two.

"Nice to meet you," Sango said, her hands intertwined with Miroku's.

"Likewise," Inuyasha replied. He turned to Kagome. "We kind of have to go right now, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He handed Kagome a card with his number.

"Oh, sure. Thank you," Kagome responded, accepting the card and slipping it into the small hand purse she carried with her. They shook hands again, and the Genjuu family left.

"Kagome, it's time for the services to start," Sango whispered, eyeing the priest that was walking down the aisle with a bible in hand. Everybody began taking their seats and listened to the words the priest spoke. Soon, it was time for Kagome to deliver her eulogy. Miroku helped her stand and quickly sat back down. Kagome rubbed her belly and began.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everybody for coming here. I'm sure Kouga would've loved to see you all," she began, her voice sounding a little raw. "Kouga and I first met in middle school. The first thing he ever said to me was 'Will you be my woman?'" Many people chuckled, knowing that Kouga always referred to Kagome as his woman—even before they were married or even dating.

"He was annoying at first, always following me around like a lost puppy. After a while, I figured I might as well give him a chance. I mean, Miroku was a major pervert, and after Sango and I gave him a chance, we all became best friends. It couldn't be that different, could it? Our first date, he took me to a nice Italian place, and we watched a movie afterwards. I remember when he walked me to my house. His face was so red I thought he would explode. After that night, we decided to continue dating."

"_Kagome, you want to be my girlfriend? I'll love you forever!"_

Kagome blinked away the tears that surfaced. "Kouga was a very brave and stubborn person. I'm pretty sure you all know that once he's made up his mind, he can't be persuaded—no matter how hard you try. No doubt had he survived and the unfortunate situation occurred again, he would repeat his actions. Not only because he's brave and stubborn, but because he's kind and honest. Always doing what he felt was right, and not really caring about what other people thought. It's one of the reasons why I fell for him."

"_Don't be scared, Kagome! I'll always be here to protect you!"_

"I know he'll be watching over everybody, and especially watching Saki-chan grow. I only hope that he can rest in peace—he deserves it."

Everybody clapped as Kagome sat down. The priest stepped forward once more, spoke for a while, and then everybody was free to go up and pay their respects. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, taking a drink of her forgotten water bottle. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach again, trying to ease some of the discomfort that she felt.

"_Kouga, where are we going?" Kagome asked as they walked towards a subway. Kouga merely smiled, and shook his head._

"_Nuh-uh, I'm not telling you a thing. You'll find out when we get there!" Kagome pouted, but followed the older boy. They took the train all the way to the last stop. There, they got off and began to walk. Kagome didn't see anything—at first. She was just about to ask Kouga where they were going again when she finally spotted it. A large Ferris wheel came into view, and Kagome stopped walking. She was silent for a few moments before she started to squeal, and turned to hug Kouga._

"_I didn't know the fair was in town!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down enthusiastically. Kouga ran a hand through his hair, smiling and blushing. He was obviously pleased that she enjoyed where their second date was going to be._

"_I wanted to surprise you," he said. Kagome gave him another hug, and lightly pecked him on the cheek. She pulled away, blushing furiously, and noticed he was the same way._

"_Ano, shall we get going?" she asked, effectively breaking the awkward moment. Kouga nodded his head before grabbing her hand and running to the fair. He paid for both of their wristbands, despite Kagome's protest that she could pay for herself, and they began to go on rides. Kouga grinned a little._

"_Kagome, you want to go there?" he asked, pointing towards a Haunted House ride. Kagome gulped slightly._

"_I don't know… I don't like rides in the dark," she said, eyeing the Haunted House with a slightly fearful gaze._

"_Don't be scared Kagome! I'll always be here to protect you!"_

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ganjou?" Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked at the man that called her, and barely repressed a shiver.

The man had long, silky black hair that flowed down his back in waves. His eyes were brown, and his skin was pale. His lips were thin and pink. Despite his attempt to appear warm and caring, Kagome could tell he wasn't like that at all. Something radiated off of him, something dark and foreboding hiding underneath the friendly façade. It caused her senses to go haywire, and make her want to run away. To go anywhere far enough to get away from this man. And, despite that fact, she felt as if she had met this man before.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked. The man before her smiled, and she wanted to flinch.

"Yes, you can. My name is Kaiki Naraku. I was a business partner of your husband, and, unfortunately, he died before he could return a very important document back to me. Do you have any idea where he might have left it? I hate to bring it up here, but it is very important. Many peoples' jobs will be lost if I don't return it." Kagome gave him a slightly confused look.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea where Kouga put any documents. If I find it, I'll let you know where it is," she said, bowing slightly before turning away. She froze when a hand grabbed at her arm, keeping her from leaving.

"You don't have my card," Naraku said and Kagome blushed. How was she going to call him to let him know if she had the document when she didn't have his number?

"Gomen nasai. I'm a little out of it today," Kagome apologized, taking his card and putting it in her hand purse next to Inuyasha's card.

"Perfectly understandable," Naraku replied, smiling. Kagome forced herself to return the gesture. The tall man left, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kagome, who was that?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked over to their friend.

"Just a business partner of Kouga's. It seems Kouga forgot to hand back some very important documents, and he wanted to know if I knew where they were."

Miroku scowled. "He asked you that now for that? How inconsiderate!" Sango nodded in agreement, frowning.

"It's okay, guys. It seemed really urgent, so I guess I'll just look for it tonight or something." Her friends didn't say anything, and they all left the funeral home quickly. The actual funeral was going to take place in two days. Kagome took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to let him go. No, he was supposed to be hers forever! It shouldn't have to be this way. Rubbing her temples, Kagome hurried her pace to Sango's car. As soon as she sat back, her eyes drifted closed, and she fell asleep.

A/N: This'll be SessKag. I'm fully aware of my inability to realistically describe the grief one feels when their spouse dies. I do apologize that it sounds empty and maybe even fake. I tried, but the words just wouldn't come out quite right. If anybody has any suggestions as to how I can fix this problem, I'll definitely take that into consideration. As I said in my profile, the liklihood of my updating right now is slim. I'm still in high school (junior, actually) and I have to work so that I can pay for a trip to Egypt I'm supposed to be taking in the summer. Feedback would be great, though I won't withold any chapters if I don't get any. 'Cuz I'm not a review whore. Oh, and don't expect every chapter to be this length. I do tend to procrastinate, as do most fifteen-year-olds.


End file.
